Vacation
by vortexgirl
Summary: Will gives Grell a vacation in London. Grell has no where to stay. But he always wanted to stay in a mansion...
1. Chapter 1

**This will end up to be 4 chapters long. It starts a little slow in the first chapter but it will get better. ;)**

**And I apologize for any grammar errors. **

** Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

"What are you doing Sebastian?" Mey-rin asked timidly watching him load up the dishes on the silver tray.

"The young master wishes to dine outside today." he replied placing the tea cup just right on the tray.

"That will be good for the young master!" Finnian said eagerly. "It will let him get some fresh air into his lungs." Mey-rin and Finnian nodded to each other eagerly.

He looked at them " You two!" he said sharply. They jumped and they both stared at Sebastian nervously. "You will not disturb the young master today. Understood?'"

They immediately stood up straight giving him a salute. "Yes sir" they said in unison. "Good." he turned back towards the tray picking it up. "I don't see why the young master wants to dine outside today. It is on the chilly side this afternoon." He said starting towards the door

"Um Sebastian?" he stopped walking holding in a sigh. "Yes, Finnian?" he asked without turning around.

"The sun is out and its so hot today. It's summer. What do you mean its chilly?"

He didn't answered. He just resumed started walking towards the back garden. A smirk playing at his lips. He supposed where he came from it was a bit hotter.

He walked careful steps toward a small table overlooking the back garden where his young master was sitting. He leaned down slightly and started to pour tea in his master's cup. Ciel had insisted eating lunch outside this morning. He had still no idea why. It was perfectly fine inside. He would never understand humans.

He finished pouring the tea. He laid the pot on the table before stepping back behind his master chair. He waited calmly. A few seconds passed with the sounds of Ciel sipping his tea and the rustling of the newspaper he was reading. He started to relax a bit. 'Maybe today would be nice day?' He thought closing his eyes.

His eyes snapped opened at a sound of a shout.

"Sebas-chan!" Sebastian and Ciel both turned around to see a red headed reaper running towards Sebastian with arms outstretched and lips pursed obviously expecting a kiss. The butler swung out his hand as stop sign but the reaper payed it no heed. "Sebastian! My darling...mphh."

The demon stared annoyed at the reaper who ran straight into his outstretched hand. 'And it was beginning to look like such a nice day' he thought slightly disappointed.

Grell pulled back sputtering "You just hit! Me a lady! How dare you!" He started patting his face frantically.

Ciel stood up quickly. "Grell! What are you doing here?"

He stopped his looking over his face for damage. He gave a Ciel a grin. "I came to see my snookums!" he clutched tightly on Sebastian.

Sebastian held in his displeasure from showing on his face. "Grell. What are you really doing here?" he asked.

Grell grabbed Ciel and Sebastian and hugged them to both tightly. They were squashed against Grell but they both still heard what he said. What he said filled them both with equal amounts of terror.

He threw his head back dramatically and said with a grin. "I am staying here with you guys!" He gave a girlish giggle and leaned down to both of their faces with another toothy grin "Did you miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this very short but I will update quickly with the next chapter. Grammar credit goes to my beta Yoru95. **

**Enjoy! :)**

Ciel immediately pushed himself away from Grell. Sputtering, he said "What do you mean you are staying here?!"

Grell sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Did this kid get anything?' he thought to himself. Letting go of Sebastian, he put his face right up to Ciel's and pinched the boy's cheeks, pulling them up into a forced grin. "Come on!" he whined. "Give a smile!" Scowling, Ciel pushed away from Grell. He started to say something, but Grell reached quickly behind him and grabbed a scone from the table, stuffing it into the young boy's mouth. Ignoring the Ciel's outraged sounds behind him. He turned around to face the demon and ran his hand down Sebastian chest playing with the silver buttons. "Did you miss me?" asked seductively.

Sebastian sighed, his fists tightening. "No." He ignored the indignant look Grell gave him. He looked at his master who was swallowing the last bit of the scone that had been stuffed in his mouth. "Shall I remove him from the premises, my lord?" He gripped the back of Grell's shirt lifting him a couple feet off the ground.

Ciel wiped his mouth free of crumbs with a napkin. He took in the picture in front of him: Sebastian holding Grell in the air with the slightest look of annoyance and Grell staring at him practically drooling. A plan took place in Ciel's mind. A very good plan. "No" he said calmly.

There was a yelp heard as Sebastian dropped Grell on the ground in surprise. "My lord?" His eyes narrowed.

Ciel replied with the signs of a faint smirk on his face, "Fix up a guest room for him." He turned and started towards the mansion aware of the barely concealed glared aimed at his back. He stopped at the doorway without turning around and called out "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"This is an order! Make sure he doesn't bother me."

He saw out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian closing his eyes and placing his hand on his chest, bowing slightly. "Yes, my lord."

Pleased with himself, he walked into mansion with his head high. Sebastian watched his young master walk into the mansion. His master knew exactly what to use against him. Not that he would suspect any less of his master. He flipped out his watch. He better set up the guest room. There was still a lot of stuff yet to be completed. He started walking towards the mansion.

Grell watched him walk with wide grin showing all of his pointy teeth. There was only one thought going through Grell's mind at that moment. 'This will be great fun.' With a mad sounding giggle he cheerfully began skipping after Sebastian.


End file.
